robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Game of Death
To be completed before February 15, sorry for slow updates! Currently busy with lots of schoolwork and projects. NEXT UPDATE: Jan 27 November 1, 2019 The rain was pouring down hard, and drops were trickling from the stained windows of my bedroom. I was just laying down in my bed, facing my laptop, trying to build what seems to be my 50th attempt at making a Bloxburg city. My mind was rushing with impatience, with questions like'' “What should I place in the upper floors of this building”'' and “How can I make this look more detailed?” rushing through my head, while the upbeat background music of the build mode was ever so slightly pissing me off by the seconds. After minutes of deleting random walls, decorations and furniture, and my legs becoming uncomfortable, I eventually snapped and then pressed Alt + F4, closing the program. "Well, oh come on, fuck this, I'm going to quit making a city for like the thousandth time!" I said to myself. Other people on this website are having a productive night, developing games, working at these hipster modern cafes or edgy historical military groups. Then here I am, making a boring and ugly desert city. I thought to myself, while looking at the home page. I did it for a few minutes, while a strong thunderstorm jolted in the distance, causing my lights to flicker for a split second. Then I thought of taking a break from doing build projects. Why not just play Eviction Notice? Breaking Point? Arsenal? These were the other games that I usually wasted my time on when I got triggered from not finishing any projects as usual. I decided to play all three, but by my luck, had to deal with either losing at every round, or arguing with a bunch of 11-year-olds on the internet who was showing off their big ego. Damn, this community will never change. Okay, What should I do now? I talked to myself for the thousandth time, scratching my head. Nothing has seemed to go my way this evening, maybe I should do something that I don’t normally do in Roblox. I randomly thought of those weird internet mysteries YouTube videos from those horror channels I am subscribed to. Then an idea popped up in my head like a magical light bulb: Check out some random crappy places in Roblox, maybe I might find something odd and interesting. ----- 30 minutes later, after causing my Google Chrome to crash from loading too much new tabs, and joining lots of empty and old games, I was disappointed to say I didn’t really find anything interesting. It was mostly just some abandoned glitchy projects from 2013, the usual Roblox-generated terrains that didn’t show anything notable, Survive MODEL MONSTER in Area 51! ''or some weird cult places that looked like a dollar store version of The Sister’s Order. The only strange things I saw were a game with a base plate full of decals of venomous snakes, with a late 2000s red skybox that was an attempt to make it look like hell, and just an average new base plate… except for the fact that there are two male NPCs without clothing doing some pretty questionable things. I scrolled through search results of the word “death” in Games further and further, with nothing much out of the ordinary, even if I wasn’t really expecting some new flashy ARG to pop up. Suddenly, for some reason, one place piqued my interest just through it’s title: '"A GAME OF DEATH"' I clicked on it, first assuming it was a Danganronpa roleplay map just from the title as there was no icon or thumbnail, until I saw the about. The about was a mix of gibberish and glitched text that low quality horror stories and games commonly use in a failed attempt to look strange and creepy. It didn’t look like what I was looking for tonight, but it was promising, so I clicked Play. As expected thanks to my garbage internet, it was like 2 minutes until it loaded. It looked like some cliche ARG game. My player spawned a mysterious black neon hallway with fog covering the distance. I began mentally preparing myself for a possible sudden scary image jumpscare, and lowered my laptop volume incase it included earrape. I walked through the dark hallway, through the fog despite it made me slightly lag. Seconds and minutes passed, I kept continuing through that nothingness. It seems like there is actually nothing in it at all and was just some sort of clickbait. But for some reason, I was hooked to the game. I couldn’t stop moving through the hallway, like I was searching for something just at the tip of my tounge. It was like, something in my mind kept telling me that ''there’s something hidden. Don’t stop, keep going. Keep going. Keep going... Out of the blue, an audio of an earpiercing scream went off in the game, making me throw off my headphones and almost fall out of the bed. The screen switched to some distorted random dark images I couldn’t make out, before it switched into a loading screen for another game with a cliche glitchy title. Category:Unfinished